


The Bridge

by Denstort



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denstort/pseuds/Denstort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Bridge was only stone and mortar...but it was so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bridge

Everybody knows about The Bridge, and all about what side of the Bridge you lived on…well it used to be.

Now everyone remembers the sadness and the tragedy attached it…of a love lost, and everybody knows it is haunted….and everyone knows why.

********************

“Well I don’t care what my parents or anyone says. We are going to be friends and that’s that!”

Dominic stamped his foot to show he meant it. He couldn’t believe how stuck-up his family was, just because Matthew didn’t live on the right side of The Bridge.

“Don’t go anywhere near that Bellamy boy,” his parents had said. But Dominic liked Matthew, so he made friends with him.

They would meet in the middle of The Bridge and they would have great adventures.

But as these things sometimes go, friendship turned into love, and Dominic loved Matthew and Matthew loved Dominic.

They grew into young men and they no longer hid their love or their friendship…but there were those that disapproved and Dominic’s family were told.

“But I don’t understand,” Dominic said as they stood on The Bridge watching the river flow under it.

“If I don’t go, people will get hurt.”

“But I can help…I have money.”

“No Dominic…I’m sorry. I love you,” Matthew said and kissed him before walking out of his life.

********************

Years went by and Dominic never loved anyone else, and every day he would stop on The Bridge, hoping that one day he would be there, like he always did when they were younger.

He sighed and looked up at the darkening sky; he’d better get home before it rained…a storm was coming they said.

He was sitting in his warm house when the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Dominic,” came the reply and his heart leapt.

“Matthew,” he breathed.

“I’m home, meet me on The Bridge….I’m waiting.”

He ran out of the house, not caring that the rain was lashing down and the wind was bending the trees. He ran as fast as he could, until he came to The Bridge, then he slowed and stopped.

There he was, a ray of light in the stormy black night.

Dominic walked towards him, he was as beautiful as he remembered…more so now he was older.

“Matthew,” he whispered and drew him into his arms.

He felt cold and he was soaked through.

“Come on, come home with me,” Dominic said and Matthew nodded.

********************

All he wanted to do was hold Matthew, but he had to get him warm. He felt so cold, yet he wasn’t shivering. He hurried round the kitchen, constantly looking at he returned love.

He looked so pale, his lips and finger nails were blue and his eyes seemed lifeless.

“Here,” he said and placed a bowl of steaming soup in front of Matthew. “Tomato, I never forgot.”

Matthew smiled, but remained silent.

Dominic found it odd, but then Matthew had always been odd.

“I’ll run you a bath, okay?”

Matthew smiled again, but it was a ghost of a smile.

“Matthew…I…”

Matthew stood and closed the gap between them and kissed him. His lips still felt cold…icy cold.

“I love you…always have…always will,” he said.

Dominic smiled and hurried to draw the bath. It took him a little while to run it and get the temperature just right. He sped down the stairs and into the kitchen, but Matthew wasn’t there.

“Matthew?” he said and went into the living room, but it was empty.

He was about to move to the next room when the doorbell rang.

When he opened it he found Chris, his best friend since school, and he was in his fireman’s uniform.

“Chris, what are you doing here?”

Chris took a breath and said, “Dom…its Matthew.”

Dominic smiled, “I know…he’s here, he came back to me.”

Chris frowned, “No Dom, he was on his way back I guess. There was a tree, he must have swerved to avoid it when it fell. His car went into the river…”

Dominic shook his head, “No, he’s here Chris.”

“Dominic, I helped pull him out of the water…I’m sorry, he’s gone.”

*********************

And there is the tragedy of The Bridge…a young man threw himself from it, heart broken by the loss of a love.

There have been many people that have said that when they have walked home late at night or started to drive over The Bridge that they have had to stop because they see two figures in an embrace on The Bridge before they just fade away.

But then ghosts aren’t real…are they?


End file.
